1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lifting mechanism and an electronic device, and more particularly, to a lifting mechanism with retractable function and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a notebook computer has been widely implemented in human's daily life due to its portability. Conventionally, a rubber foot cushion is utilized for supporting the notebook computer on a holding surface, such as a desk. Since the rubber foot cushion is fixed on the bottom of the notebook computer, it cannot be contained inside a casing of the notebook computer. Furthermore, the size of the rubber foot cushion cannot be enlarged in consideration of structural strength. Accordingly, when the notebook computer utilizes the rubber foot cushion as a supporter, it is not attainable to get a sufficient gap between the notebook computer and the holding surface due to constraint of the size of the rubber foot cushion. As a result, it greatly reduces flexibility of implementation, convenience and comfort of the notebook computer in use.